Battle Of The Bands: World Tour
by Nixter97
Summary: After high school graduation, Grojband finds themselves competing against The Newmans in a challenge that takes place around the world. Winners gets a contract in the music career, and the losers get none. In order to make their dream come true, Grojband vows to win the challenge. However, who said that winning this thing was going to be easy? COREY X LANEY! RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Grojband fanfic, so please, work with me here. LOL **

**I own NOTHING related to Grojband! **

**Enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Battle Of The Bands: World Tour**

**Chapter 1: Graduation **

After two years in middle school, and four years in high school, today was the day...high school graduation. It's been six whole years sense Grojband had become very popular; they were huge! When the band had turned fourteen, they began to not only play gigs, but had also gotten into interviews, made music videos, and, believe it or not, Corey Riffin- the guy who sucked at writing lyrics- wrote lyrics for the first time! Everyone in the band was proud of him- especially Laney, because of her crush on him. Corey's family was also proud of him for becoming huge, except Trina, of course. Speaking of Trina, she got hit in the head on Corey's fifteenth birthday, and had suddenly became 'nice'. It was just on accident; but it was a good accident for the band.

At age sixteen, when Grojband was in their Sophomore Year in high school, Laney had finally confessed to Corey about her feelings towards him, resulting into Corey asking her to the Homecoming Dance, where they shared a kiss and became a couple. Laney couldn't be more happier, now that she had the boy that she'd always wanted.

Kin and Kon eventually found love themselves in the band's Junior Year. They got together with two girls, named Ally and Heather. They were nice girls, but were also very chatty. No one seemed to complain; in fact, that's what everyone wondered.

Now it was Senior Year, and Grojband was just now beginning to graduate. In the Riffin household, Corey was getting ready. He wore a robe and hat with the school colors on them. While looking at himself in the mirror, Corey notices his bedroom door slowly creeps open, revealing the most beautiful sight in his life- his girlfriend, Laney Penn.

"Hey, Core," Laney says, walking into the room and shutting the door. She herself was wearing a robe and hat with the school colors.

Corey smiles as he turns around to walk up to his girl. Picking her up, he spins her high in the air, earning some squeals of joy. After putting her down on her feet, Corey pulls Laney into a deep kiss, which she excepts gladly.

"Hey there, beautiful Laney." Smirked Corey, now kissing her neck tenderly.

"C-Corey..." Moaned Laney. "What are you doing?! We can't do that now! We're leaving soon!"

"I know," Corey says as he gently pushes her onto his bed, crawling on top of her. "I just want some lips before we leave, my dear." He smirked as he lowers his head, starting a make-out session with his darling.

Laney smiles a little during their kissing, and wraps her arms around the male's neck, and kisses him back. Just then, the doors fling open, revealing Trina. Corey and Laney gasps, and quickly gets off of each other; they were blushing like mad!

"I hate to interrupt," Says Trina. "But we have to go, like, NOW!" And with that, she heads downstairs.

"Wow, I sure do miss the old Trina sometimes. She was more fun when she didn't always have to barged in all the time." Corey says smiling, getting up from the bed, and lending a hand to help Laney up.

Laney rolled her eyes, and says, "Um, Corey, she barged in on us a lot, remember? It was called, a 'Trina Attack'."

"Yeah, I know that." Chuckled Corey.

Corey kisses Laney one last time before taking her hand, and walking down stairs to meet everyone else by the car. Corey's whole family was waiting downstairs, along with Laney's parents. Kin and Kon were already waiting for them at the school. Trina and Mina had already left as well, with Nick Mallory, who was now dating Trina.

Once everyone sees the two enter the room, Corey's mom looses it. She goes over towards her son, and cries happily as she hugs Corey tight, making him look like he was out of breath.

"Oh my God, my darling! Oh, I can't believe this! My baby angle is graduating!" She cried.

"M-Mom!" Coughed out Corey.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy!"

Corey's mother lets go of her son, and kisses his cheeks, making Corey look embarrassed. Laney tries not to laugh at the sight. Corey had always had one of **THOSE **mothers; the type that always coo over you 24/7. It was sweet, but also obnoxious at times. And right now, it was just flat out embarrassment.

"C'mon, lets get going, Hannah!" Yells Corey's father as he opens the front door.

All the adults begins to exit the house, with Corey and Laney following them from behind.

* * *

At the high school, Corey and Laney meets up with Kin and Kon behind the stage, talking among themselves. Their families somehow snuck backstage for last minute pictures and good lucks before taking their seats in the audients. Eventually, the principal started calling many students on stage to receive their certificate and give a speech. It's been like this for what seemed like forever. The Newmans went to graduate first before Grojband. After The Newmans, Kin went up, then Kon, and then Laney.

When Corey's name came up, he received his certificate, along with many applauses, and his mother shouting out loud, "SO PROUD OF YOU, SWEET-HEART!", embarrassment. The horror.

The principal gave Corey the option to make a speech, but Corey simply said, "It's not necessary.", but after that was heard, everyone in the audience started chanting multiple times, "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!". Corey rolled his eyes, along with a slight chuckle, before agreeing.

"Um...h-hey..." Corey began as he steps up into the microphone. "I'd like to say...that this is a very special day. Not just for me, but for my peers. We've worked so hard to get into this day, and I hope that they all have great futures. I'd like to thank my family for supporting me- helping me get to this point. As well as my friends, Laney Penn, and Kin and Kon Kujira," There were slight claps in the crowed. "Like I said before: I hope whatever happens with all of us in the future, it'll be super awesome! So, um...thank you!" And with that, he leaves the stage.

Corey heard an applause as he meets up with the rest of his friends. Kin chuckled, "Dude, that was...very nice." He complimented.

"Yeah, thanks. But truth be told: I suck at making speeches sometimes." Corey replied.

They laughed a little.

**XXXXX**

After graduation, Grojband went home to change back into their regular outfits, and decided to go out on town tonight. They were having the time of their lives! They ate at a diner, went to see a movie, fooled around at the beach, and even went to a bar. By now, it was almost 12:30, and now they were walking down the park, joking around a little.

Corey had his arm wrapped around Laney's waist as they walked on the park path. Kin and Kon raced each other down towards the play ground set, which made them look hilarious every time they tried to block or trip on another. Corey and Laney laughed as they watch the twins fight each other in the center of the large grassed area. Laney then looks up at Corey, and says, "Core?"

Corey looks down at her with a smile. "Yeah?" He asked.

"What are we going to do now? We're officially done with school."

"Why, start our career as the biggest band yet, of course!" Exclaimed Corey playfully.

Laney giggled a little. "Yeah, I know that. But what I meant to say...what are _we_ going to do?"

Corey gets a confused look on his face. What could she possibly mean by that? Whatever she meant, Corey did notice Laney blushing slightly. Why would she be blushing?

"Lanes...are you blushing? Why would you be blushing? And what are you talking about, exactly?"

"Core, I'm talking about _us_ and _our_ future! You know...me and you...a future...together."

"Yeah, and that's our music career, Lanes." Core replied.

Laney narrows her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You have no idea what the hell I'm referring to, do you?"

"Well..." Corey said nervously. "What _are _you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the following: marriage and kids! I want more in our relationship besides our career in the band, you know, Core." Laney exclaimed.

At hearing this, Corey blushed hard himself? He knew that Laney loved him, but he didn't know that she loved him _that_ much! Getting married? That was a new thought that was now buzzing around his head. And kids? Wow, Corey couldn't believe it! Laney wanted to start a family with him? He loved the idea of some day having his own. But there was only one problem...gigs. If their band ever gets a contract, then they'll be everywhere to preform gigs. How will they be able to do the band and raise kids at once? It'll be a difficult challenge, indeed, but it was still something that Corey would like.

Corey turns to his Lanes, and kisses her tenderly.

"I promise you, Lanes: some day, I will pop the question, and yeah, I'd like a baby. But there's only one problem with that..."

Laney raised an eyebrow. "What do mean?"

"Lanes, this is a family of our own that we're talking about here! What if our band gets that contract that we've been dreaming of, and we'll need to go to multiple places to preform? How would we play gigs and practice while raising a family all at once?"

Laney gasps in shock, realizing that he was right. A baby would put some kind of pressure on them if they ever do get a contract in the music career. Laney began to cry as she clings onto Corey; she buries her face into Corey's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Core...you're right..." She wept.

Corey's facial expressions turn sad, and hugs her. He rubs her back gently and kisses her forehead.

"Shh, Laney, please don't cry. We'll have that family eventually..." He tried to reassure.

"But how?! You're right, Core! It would be tough- focusing on an infant and the band at the same time." Laney said, continuing to sob.

"We'll think of something...I promise." Corey says.

**XXXXX**

After the park, the gang decided that it was time to head home. So Grojband gets in their van, and kin and Kon begins to drop Corey and Laney off at their homes. But what they didn't know, was that a black car was parked at the entrance of an ally-way, and a woman wearing a suit was behind the wheel.

The woman raised her hand and clicked on her ear-piece; she spoke into the mike, saying, "I've found them."

* * *

**How do you guys like this so far? Remember, this is my FIRST ever Grojband fanfic! :) LOVE THAT SHOW! lolz**

**Anyways, there'll be more to come, and questions answered. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	2. The Challenge

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favs on this story so far! You guys are awesome! :) lol**

**Well, here's chapter 2!**

**I own NOTHING related to Grojband! **

**Enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Challenge**

The next day, Corey wakes up around 1:30 PM. Who could blame him? He's been up almost the entire night after graduating high school. With a heavy sigh and a few groans, Corey gets out of his bed, takes a hot shower, gets dressed in his usual outfit, and puts on his beanie. When he gets downstairs, Corey notices that the house was empty; what a coincidence. After making some pop tarts in the toaster, Corey notices a note on the kitchen table. Picking it up, Corey reads it; and it said...

_Corey,_

_When you read this, you'll see that your father and I went out to do some shopping, while your sister went out with Mina and Nick. We'll all be back around 5:00 PM. Have a great day!_

_~Mom~_

Corey puts down the note, and eats is breakfast. Once he was done, he calls over the rest of Grojband to come over and hang out. Kin and Kon wasn't quiet happy with Corey: making them get out of bed just to come over after a very exhausting night. Laney, however, she's use to staying up very late and barley getting any sleep, so she was totally fine with coming over. Besides that, Corey _was_ her boyfriend, after all.

By the time they get over at Corey's house, it was nearly 3:00, so they decided to walk around the neighborhood. They went to many hot spots, were chased by some groupies, and even saw a wrestling match.

However, their fun was soon about to change...

While walking through the park again, a tall woman wearing a black business suit, lightly-tanned skin, blond hair, and blue eyes walks up towards them. At first, Grojband was wondering if she was another groupie, but they were wrong.

The spoke up once she was in clear contact with them, "You're Grojband, right? Originated in 2013 at the ages of 13, correct?" She asked in what seemed like a Spanish accent.

"Um...Yeees...That was three years ago. And are Grojband; a groupie, I suppose?" Corey replied.

"Groupie? Oh now, Mister Riffin, I am no groupie. Buuuut...I'm afraid that the four of you have to come with me." The woman said.

Kon's eyes widen. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "WHAT DID WE DO?! I CAN'T GO THE JAIL AGAIN!"

"Again?!" Laney asked, turning towards her large friend. "What the hell did you do before, Kon?" She asked, looking stern.

"Fuck the reason!" Snapped Kon. "That was the past! But why do we have to go with this woman?!"

Kin nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Just who are you, lady?"

"Yeah; we're not going anywhere, until we're told who you are, and what your business is with us." Corey bodily stated, crossing his arms like the rest of his friends. They all just glare at the mysterious woman.

Just then, the woman takes out an ID card, showing it to them.

"My name is Stephanie Good- Secretary and Manager of the W.W.B.T,"

"W.W.B.T?" Questioned Corey.

Stephanie nods as she puts her ID back into her purse. "It stands for...World Wide Band Tour. My boss, Austin Crocks, has asked me to bring you kids in. He has a deal he wishes to make with Grojband." She explained.

"A deal?" They all asked; getting wide-eyed with excitement.

Stephanie giggles before replying, "Why yes; indeed."

Just then, Kin and Kon gasps; Kin then asks, "Excuse me...but did you say...Austin Crocks?" Stephanie nods. "AWESOME!" They exclaimed. Corey and Laney gives the twins confusing looks.

"Who's Austin Crocks?" Laney asks.

Before she knew it, both Kin and Kon grabs Laney by the shirt, and shakes her rapidly. "WHO'S AUSTIN CROCKS?! WHY, HE'S THE MOST RICHEST MUSIC PRODUCER ON EARTH!" They then lets go of Laney, resulting in Corey catching her.

Corey holds Laney by wrapping an arm around her waist. He then turns to face Stephanie. "So...Austin Crocks, huh? I guess we'll come along."

At hearing this, Stephanie smiles joyfully. "Yay! Nicely done! Follow me, please, Grojband. It'll be a long drive, so we better hurray."

"This is going to be totally cool!" Exclaims Kin and Kon.

* * *

**Totally Cool Transition!**

* * *

A black limo parks in front of a tall, glass building; just on the outskirts of Peacevile. Stephanie leads Grojband to the highest level in all of the building. Once at the very top, she leads the band into the room, which made Corey and his friends' eyes widen, and mouths hung open in awe. The entire room was red velvet and gold. Large windows were behind a big desk, were a large, comfy-looking chair was in place. The chair was facing the window; there was also a man's reflection that was seen on the window, but it was hard to make-up what the figure looked like.

The doors close behind them all, and Stephanie makes her way over towards the desk.

"Mister Crocks, Grojband is here." She claims.

"Thank you, Stephanie, I'll take it from here," Says a voice from the chair. Stephanie then makes her way over by the doors, leaving the room. The chair slowly turns around, revealing a man wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath it. He had black hair, and a goatee. "Welcome, Grojband, to my personal records. I am Austin Crocks- Music Producer." He then gets up, and shakes hands with the band members.

None of the band members from Grojband could even say anything. They couldn't believe it: An actual Music Producer asked for their appearance in his quarters. Austin then looks at the entire band, studying their appearance.

Austin points to Corey; he says, "Let me guess...orange beanie with skull, blue hair, goatee under the chin, black-and-white shirt, orange shorts...you must be Corey Riffin- Leader of Grojband; Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes...Yes, Sir, I am." Corey replies.

Austin looks over at Laney; saying, "Red hair...green, yellow, and black shirt...red jeans, and black boots? My, oh, my...Miss Laney Penn! Oh, how delightful to meet you, my dear." He smiled.

"Wait, Lanes is a girl?" Asked Kon.

Laney's head spins around, fire forming in her eyes in anger, and clutches her fist. Corey then takes Laney's shoulders, and comforts her; he gives Kon an irritated look as Laney calms down in Corey's embrace. Austin then looks over at Kon.

"Well, well...black hair, tall, fat, and wearing a black-and-white shirt with a red cloth wrapped around your head. You're Kon Kujira...aren't you?"

"I'm not fat...I'm just big-boned." Kon explains.

Kin rolls his eyes at his brother's statement.

"And you must be the little smarty, Kon's brother- Kin Kujira." Observed Austin.

"Yes," Kin replied.

Austin smiles a little; he heads back to his desk, and takes a seat. Austin looks at Grojbnad very seriously.

"Listen, Grojband...I'd like to make a deal with you. I have a little...game for you two,"

Grojband raises their eyebrows; Corey says, "Two? But there's four of us- one band." He explains.

Austin chuckles, saying, "Oh, I know. But when I say two, I mean the teams." Grojband gets even more confused. They were told that this guy had a deal for them, and no one else. WHy would he mention teams? They had no idea what the hell was going on. Just as one of the Grojband members were about to question him, Austin beat them to it, "That's right, Grojband. Here's your competition,"

Just then, Stephanie opens the doors behind them all, with a group of figure behind here. The figures soon enters the the room, making Grojband gasps in pure shock. This was their competition?

The Newmans.

"What the hell is this?!" Exclaims Corey, getting in front of his band, and glaring at the Newmans nastily.

Carrie Beff, the leader of The Newmans, smirks at Corey's 'pathetic' surprise.

"What? You didn't stop to think that _we_ would be here? Pss! Even after graduating high school, you're still that idiot that we all know." Carrie and the rest of The Newmans laugh, making Corey looking even more steamed.

Laney turns towards Austin; she says, "_THEY'RE_ our competition?! The Newmans?! Why them?!"

"It's simple," Began Austin; he presses a button on his desk, making the windows close, and a screen appears on the closed window behind him. Videos of both Grojband and The Newmans from ages 13-to-present day begins to play. "When I first heard about both grojband and The Newmans, I became interested. I understand that you are a gender opposites, and have the same dream. Now, I can full-fill that dream. Sense I am a Music Producer, I'll offer _one_ of you a contract,"

"So, let me get this straight..." Kin interrupts. "You called both of us here...offering one of us a contract...and calling this a competition?"

Stephanie nods as she sits on one side of Austin's desk. "Mhm! What do you think W.W.B.T (World Wide Band Tour) stood for? It's a challenge!"

"WHAT?!" Both bands exclaim.

"Indeed," Austin continues. "This is the challenge: Two bands (you two) will preform gigs around the world...in ten- count them-_ **TEN** _areas around the world. After each gig, you will be judged. Your goal is to real 'Level 10 Rock Band'. Which ever band gets '10-out-of-10' stars will be offered a contract in the music career, giving my me personally. But...the other band that looses the last gig and does not get 10-out-of-10 stars...will not be given a contract in the music career." He explains.

Both Grojband and The Newmans begins to get interested again. Around the world? Free gigs? A challenge to prove which one of them was better for the career? It was all perfect! Austin then looks over at Stephanie, and says, "Would you mind telling our challengers the world locations and the rules?"

"Alright," Stephanie replies, looking directly at the two bands; she picks up a sheet of paper will all the information on it. "Here are the locations: London, Rome, Arabia, Transylvania, Alaska, Norway, Japan, Ireland, Paris, and Hollywood."

Once hearing that Paris was going to be one of their stops, Laney's heart started to beat very fast. She's always wanted to go to Paris! And she'll be there with Corey! All that Laney hopped was that maybe she and Corey had the chance to be alone while they were there.

"And the rules are...You will stay in each location for three days (One day to get settled, the second day to preform the gig, and the third to settle once more before continuing on the next location). You must preform a song that matches with the theme of the location (Example: A love song for Paris, an Irish song for Ireland, and a Horror song for Transylvania); oh, and it has to be from an existing artist (Example: Avril Lavigne, Phillip Phillips, Rob Thomas, exct...). You must play fair! We can't have any fights or accidents! And those...are the rules. Oh, you all must be at the airport by 10:30 AM this Saturday." Stephanie says, putting down the sheet of paper that she was reading off of.

Grojband and The Newmans glare at each other.

"So...do we have a deal? You all understand the rules; and...you all will be meeting Stephanie and I at the airport this Saturday?" Questions Austin.

Corey and Carrie turns to face Austin, then back at their own bands. Both bands nods their heads, and the leaders turns back to Austin before saying, "Bring it on.".

* * *

**Stay tuned, for there's more to come! ;)**

**See you all later!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	3. The Return Of Something Nasty

**Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favs on this story so far! You guys are awesome! :) lol**

**Well, here's chapter 3!**

**I own NOTHING related to Grojband! **

**Enjoy,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return Of Something Nasty**

"You're WHAT?!" Asked all of the parents in surprise; especially Corey's mother.

Corey and his band had just got back to his house an hour ago, and needed to get their families gathered around for them to reveal what it is that they'll be doing this summer. It wasn't easy to get out...well, okay, it was...but it was still rough to see what their family's expressions would be like when they find out about this whole 'Battle of the Bands' thing.

Corey let out a sigh; he says, "I told you guys: We're going around the world to go head-to-head with another band to win a contract in the music career, just like we've dreamt of when we were only eleven."

"We know, Corey; and we understand completely." Says Kin and Kon's father.

"But are you for sure that you want this? I mean, we're talking about traveling the world here. What if something happens?" Laney's mother asks; concern for her daughter's safety.

Laney rolls her eyes. "Mom, quit worrying so much; I'll be fine! And besides, I've got Corey with me, to keep me safe, that is, if anything thing does go wrong- which nothing will."

"Well I for one, don't think this is good for our own children," Kin and Kon's mother protested.

At hearing this, Corey's father's eyes widen, looking shocked as ever! He turns towards Kin and Kon's parents; he says, "What's wrong with you people?! Listen, back in my days, I too was in a band with a group of friends. I find it amazing that my own little rock-and-roll son has already been offered a free ticket into the music business! I say this: It. Should. Happen!"

"Thank you...Adam!" Corey's mother yells, looking a little irritated with all of this.

* * *

**COREY'S MOM IS STEAMED!**

* * *

All of the adults soon goes off into the kitchen, discussing their approvals about this. The fact that their 18-year-olds had been giving a challenge to do what they want to do was a big choice for them to approve of. It wasn't their dream of getting that contract into the music career that they were worried about, it was the fact that they had to go around the world in unknown areas in order to do that. And a challenge against some other band along with it? It seemed to be a bit of a pressure plate on the kids' lives.

Grojband was at the closed door that lead into the kitchen; they were listening on the adult's conversation. But they were only able to hear snippets of it.

_"Not right...Around the world? A challenge...Contract..."_

_"Let...We should..."_

_"There's other ways..."_

_"...A contract in the career..."_

_"Like I said...Other ways..."_

_"When? They've been waiting...So long..."_

The more the teens themselves listened in on this conversation, the more they got worried about their chances. Because of Corey's moms' attitude towards all of this, it may-or-may-not happen for them. Corey's mom (like other moms) always had that little spark in them; that one little comment or action that always lets them win fights, conversations, or decisions.

Just then, the band hears the foot steps of the adults, and Grojband quickly, but quietly, heads back into the living room, where they wait on the couch like nothing had happened. When the adults comes into the room, they each have an expression: Worried and Happiness- which was an...okay-looking sign.

"Guess what, fellas," Corey's father says with a smile. "Grojband is going world wide!"

At hearing this, the band couldn't hold onto their excitement any longer. They jump up and scream with pure joy. The adults laughed a little, seeing their kids this happy.

"I can't believe this!" Corey exclaimed. "We're actually going to known world wide!"

"OHMYGOD!" Laney shouted repeatedly in excitement.

Kin and Kon nodded with agreement; they all run towards the garage, continuing to party in there.

* * *

**PARTY IN CORE'S GARAGE!**

* * *

Up in Trina's bedroom, both she and Mina are doing their new 'best friend' stuff. Like the usual girl activities: Nails, Texting, Gossiping, and Whatnot. They suddenly hear the party that's going on downstairs, and the two girls decide to go down there to see what was going on.

Trina walks up towards Corey, who was making out with Laney on the couch. Trina taps him on the shoulder, making Corey turn towards her direction.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Could you please keep this party down?" Asks Trina. "Mina and I are very busy, and my room is right here in this garage where this partying is going on."

"Why is there a party, anyway?" Mina asks.

Kin and Kon jump off the stage, looking like they've just had too much sugar. "We're partying because we're going around the world! Starting tomorrow!"

Hearing this, Trina and Mina gets confused. "What?" The two asked.

"Mhm!" Corey nodded. "We're going up against The Newmans in a-"

"Challenge that takes place around the world, yes, I know. She tells me everything, Corey. We are sisters, after all." Mina said.

Just then, a mirror ball that Grojband set up earlier in the year snaps, causing it to fall down, and hit Trina on the head! Trina passes out of the floor with a bump; everyone in the room is silent, shocked to see what just happened.

"Is everything alright in there?" Calls out Corey's mother.

"Yeah, Mom! Everything's fine!" Corey shouted back.

He turns towards Mina and Kon.

"Guys! Get Trina back in her room, and put her in bed!" He demands.

Mina and Kon nods, quickly taking the pink haired teenager up towards her room.

* * *

**PUT TRINA TO SLEEP!**

* * *

An hour has passed, and Kin, Kon, and Laney went home, needing to get their rest for tomorrow's big day. Everyone in the Riffin household went to bed about twenty minutes about. Well, Mina didn't leave yet; she was taking care of Trina while she was still knocked out. Mina was about to finally fall asleep herself, but just then, Trina wakes up, rubbing her head. Mina quickly gets to her friend's side.

"H-Hey, Trina. Feeling better?"

"What? Mina! What happened?!" She roared.

Mina looked confused. Why did Trina just snap at her? She's been nothing but kindness ever sense the accident on Corey's fifteenth birthday. Mina then figured it out- the mirror ball. When Trina got hit on the head again, it somehow turned her back to her nasty, old self again.

Gulping, Mina says, "Oooh...um...well...Trina, it's been years sense you were...uh...yourself..."

Trina's eyes narrow; she glares at Mina angrily. "What do you mean, Mina...?" She asked bitterly.

"Well...let me explain..."

And so, Mina explains everything from top-to-bottom. She told Trina about how on Corey's fifteenth birthday, she got hit on the head, and became the nicest thing on the planet. But three years had passed from that, and she got hit on the head again tonight, causing her to turn back into her normal self.

Trina's eyes widen with pure anger after Mina had explained everything.

"N-NO! You're saying I've never messed with my brother for at least FOUR years?! And He and his band is leaving for a world tour to get a record deal TOMORROW?!" She booms.

"...Y-Yes...?" Mina replies, not knowing how to answer.

Trina was about to go into her usual 'Diary Mode', but then remembers something.

"Mina! Get well-rested! Because tomorrow, we're following my brother's band around the world! And I will NOT stop at anything to make sure that Garbage Band looses the competition against The Newmans!"

Mina quickly nods, getting on the floor, and rolls out a sleeping bag.

Trina dreams about her revenge, and how she's going to fail Corey and his band once and for all. This was her brother's big chance, and she wasn't going to let it happen! No matter what!

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN! Trina is BACK! ;)**

**Peace out!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
